After The One
by AmericaAngel
Summary: America and Maxon's wedding and how they got pregnant


**This is my version of what happened after The Selections Series, Book- The One! Hope you like it and review what you think! Maybe I'll continue to when the kids are toddlers and so on!**

After The One

After everything that has happened, I have to remember to keep breathing. The invasion was over now, and everybody was moving around like buzzing bees, but all the events that had occurred still kept running through my head, The guards were either tending to the wounded or trying to find all the people in the safe rooms. I lost Maxon after he saved Kris and me, mostly me, from the enemy who was pointing a gun at us. He jumped in front of me when the enemy guard figured out that Maxon cared more about me than he did Kris. He was shot in the left shoulder, thankfully, since he was right-handed. Aspen, my best friend, carried me to a safehouse. I was all alone for hours. The last thing I remembered was Maxon laying under a table, blood everywhere. I was worrying about Maxon, wondering what was happening outside of the walls I was in, wondering when I'll be able to see Maxon again. Four hours had passed until someone found me. The memory was still raw in my brain.

I came back to reality, where Maxon is okay, although his shoulder hurts. He proposed to me beside his bed once I was found and called to his room, the Kings room. The wedding is now going to happen soon. I still have a little while to figure out all the details with Maxon, and to have my dress fitted.

I love my dress! It's just a dainty, yet elegant. It had lace, long arms and smooth all the way down, with a long trane. My veil is long as well, and short in the front. It has a little diamond crown.

"Maxon! You cannot see my dress before the wedding! It's bad luck!" I yelled through the door of the princess suite. I take off my dress, my veil, and all the jewelry that Lucy found for me, My necklace though I got from my mother. It was what she wore at her wedding, when she married my father.

"Come on, America! No bad luck will happen when I'm the King." He yelled back, basically begging.

"Maxon, I took it off and I'm putting it in the bag so it doesn't get ruined." I put the bag in my closet that only I and my ladies are allowed to enter. Soon we'll be moving them to the King and Queens doors.

Weeks have passed and the wedding is coming soon. Only a few days to go. Everybody is moving around the castle, getting all the drapes switched and the hall that the wedding is going to be in. There's the benches and the dishes that are going to be used, and all the food, and the grand cake that the cooks have been making and throwing away for the past couple weeks so that they can have it perfect for the day of the wedding.

"Maxon, I'm getting nervous." I said to him while we're looking over the guest list.

"About what?" He asked.

"What if nothing is ready for Saturday? I mean, the cooks keep rebaking the cake, then throwing it away, the drapes are not even up yet. Just… everything is so stressful!" I whined to him.

"America, everything will be fine. Besides, I have the Grand Duke filling in for me for week and a half, since everything is on the down low with all the castes cooperating. We'll have a real honeymoon. We'll go to the cottage on the beach where my parent used to take me when I was a child." Maxon soothed me, reminding me what comes after the wedding. We'll be all alone. Just the two of us.

"I guess you're right. I'll stop freaking out." I say to him.

As the days go by, it's the day of the wedding. I am sweating all over the place from getting everything in order. What's unfortunate about it is that I haven't seen Maxon since Friday morning. I've been so busy, and he's been getting all his work done that's supposed to be done over the honeymoon. It felt like everybody was purposely preventing us from seeing each other. Once I got close to seeing him, on my way to his office, and all of a sudden, Aspen and Lucy came up to me and steered me the opposite direction, telling me about the baby. At night, I was dressed in my nightgown, and tried to open the door that connects mine and Maxon's, to find that it's locked, from both ends and I can't unlock it. I was very frustrated. I laid in my bed, going through what I have done through the whole day. Finally, too tired to think anymore, my eyes close.

Today's the day! I am so nervous, but I'm so happy too! I'll be the newly wedded Mrs. America Shreave. Queen of Illea with Maxon, my King. After I take a relaxing bath, my lady's help me do my hair. They keep doing and redoing it to make the red really glow. Finally, they chose doing a curly updo, with my bangs to the side, pinned back with a blue, diamond pin. "It's your something blue, America!" Lucy whispered in my ear.

"Oh… So I need something new and something old right?" I asked, curiously, to her.

"Yes, but your dress is new, and your mother gave us her veil, so we added onto it to make it fit for a queen!" Marlee piped in, answering my question to Lucy.

"Really? My mother gave you her veil?" I remembered that she gave her veil to Kenna, but Kenna must have given it back. It warmed my heart to think my mom gave me her veil. She's been through so much, yet she still thinks of all of us.

My lady's help me into my dress, carefully not to ruin my hair and my makeup, which they say the smoky-eye brings out my eyes. Now that I'm in my dress, and it's almost time for the ceremony, they give me my bouquet, which came from the royal garden that Maxon and I first met.

It's time. I'm on the opposite end of the aisle from Maxon. It feels like there's a million people here, watching me.

'Don't fall America. Don't fall.' I think to myself, sweating all over again.

"It'll be okay, America." Both Marlee and Aspen said to me. Since my father isn't with us, Aspen offered to walk me down the aisle, and I couldn't have asked for it any better.

"Okay." I said, fanning myself to cool off.

The piano starts to play, quing May to walk down with basket of flower petals. Marlee and her husband to walk down next. I'm next, with Aspen. My song comes on to make me move. I wish my dad were here.

"He's right here, America." Motioning to his heart.

I start to cry a little.

"America, you're not the one who's supposed to be crying. It's our turn." He grabbed my hand, and putting it to his arm. We start walking, keeping up with the beat of the piano, towards Maxon. Once I saw him, I couldn't stop looking.

Once the wedding ceremony was over, and the reception was a blast, it was time to go to the cottage. I was so excited. We're going to be alone!

The car took us to the cottage and there was a perimeter of guards surrounding the land.

"This is what always happens when the royal family moves," He said when I looked at him worriedly, "We'll still be all alone." He smiled at me.

A couple days after the honeymoon, while May and I are playing chess against each other, I start to feel sick to my stomach. I run to my bathroom, lift the toilet seat, and throw up.

"America! Are you okay?" May said, running to the bathroom with me.

"Get Maxon or someone!" I said between pukes.

A few minutes later, the doctor, Aspen, and a few other guards came into my room, followed by May and Maxon.

"America!" Maxon ran to me.

"Geez, May! I told you to grab Maxon. Not the whole army!" My eyes widen at everybody coming in.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I just got a little sick, is all." I said, trying to relieve everybody from worrying.

"Everybody out!" Maxon yelled.

As everyone shuffled out, Aspen and May gave me a reassuring look.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Maxon cowered over me.

"I just got sick!" I explained to him.

"Oh, okay…" He said skeptically. Then his eyes widened as he counted on his fingers. "Umm, how long did you have…?" He blushed.

"Oh! Umm.. Oh!" I counted in my head how long it has been. "Oh my god! Maxon!"

"Do you think it's possible?" He smiled at me.

"Well, we can ask the doctor." With that, he picked the phone up from the nightstand, and called the doctor. The doctor came and confirmed to us that yes, I'm pregnant. Maxon's eyes widened and looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"America! We're going to have a baby!" He said.

"Do you think we're ready?" I asked him, now nervous, but super excited about it!

"If we aren't we'll get through it. You'll be a great mother!" He said to me softly.

A few months later, I'm starting to show. Although we haven't told anyone yet. We've kept it a secret all this time, disguised the sickness as the flu so no one would be suspicious.

We go to the doctor's appointment that we scheduled a couple weeks after we found out about the baby. Today is the fourth appointment that we've had. We can find out the sex of the baby. The doctor gets the ultrasound out and puts it on my belly. The picture shows up and it shows the baby.

"Oh my goodness!" the doctor said out loud.

"What is it?" I start to move to see and freak out.

"My Queen, my King, you are having twins!" He announced happily.

"Twins!" Maxon and I both say.

"Yes, twins. Would you like to find out the sex of each of them?"

"Yes!" We say at the same time.

"My Queen, you are carrying both a girl, and a boy."

"Oh my goodness!" I say to Maxon. He kisses me on the forehead.

"Let's tell everyone!" Maxon said.

Nine months came fast. The baby shower was a huge success, as was the building of the nursery, which was built next to our room.

"Maxon!" I yelled in the middle of the night.

"What?" He got up right away. "What is it America? Is it time?" His eyes grew wide.

"It sure is." I smile at him.

Maxon got up right away from the bed and picked me up. There was a wheelchair that was put in the room, since it was so close to the due date. He wheeled me down to the doctor's office and they set me up on the bed. I was sweating and crying like a little baby by then and Maxon was with me the whole time. They were telling me to push, push, push.

"I am!" I scream at them.

"She's out!" I heard someone say.

"Eadlyn?" I ask the doctor.

"That's our little girl, America!" Maxon whispered in my ear.

"And here is the little guy!" The doctor gave me my little boy.

"Ahren." I say, saying the name both Maxon and I picked out.

"Congratulations, you two! You'll make wonderful parents"

I look at Maxon and then two the two little ones in our hands, who have their eyes closed.

"We sure will!" I say to him.


End file.
